This invention relates to production of an improved fishing line. This invention further relates to an improved buoyant fishing line having a foamed core.
A good buoyant line for fly casting should have, besides buoyancy, at least the following properties: (1) weight sufficient for casting; (2) little visibility for the fish; (3) flexibility; and (4) retain its buoyancy with use.
Since the lure usually has little weight, the propelling force for a cast is generated initially in the line and then transmitted to the leader and lure. The fishing line therefore should have sufficient weight for the force to develop and be transmitted.
The diameter of the line should be relatively small to reduce its visibility to the fish and avoid friction with the guides during the cast. A visible line will distract the fish away from the lure.
A good line should also be flexible and retain its flexiblity. If the line is not sufficiently flexible it will not generate sufficient energy, nor trnsmit the energy necessary for proper casting.
Retention of buoyancy is another feature required for a good line. Many lines, during use, develop cracks in the surface coating permitting water to enter the line decreasing the bouyancy of the line and also weakening or breaking the bond between the line and the coating. The line therefore becomes useless after a relatively short period of use.
Many attemptes have been made to overcome these disadvantages, most without success. The lines developed as a result of these attempts either did not overcome all the disadvantages or developed new disadvantages in the process.
Increased bouyancy of a line by the incorporation of microbeads or foaming of the surface coating has been attempted. Both methods increase the line's diameter decreasing its flexibility and increasing its visibility to the fish. The surface coating is also weakened by the incorporation of particles, thus permitting cracking to occur and seepage of water into the line's center.
The incorporation of buoyant material in a surface coating cannot be used however to prepare a bouyant fishing line which does not require the additional weight imparted by the surface coating.
It is thus an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages enumerated above.
Another object of this invention is to produce an improved bouyant fishing line having a foamed core.
Still another object of this invention is to produce an improved buoyant fishing line having a foamed core but no surface coating.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent from the description of the drawings and the following discussion.